elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Hand
The Silver Hand is an organization devoted to hunting down and exterminating werewolves. They are also mortal enemies of The Circle, a group of senior members of The Companions, due to the fact that the Circle's members are werewolves. Silver Hand members are equipped almost exclusively with silver weapons, the only exception to this being their arrows, which are usually leveled. They are the primary antagonists in the Companions questline. Interactions During the quest line for the Companions, the Dragonborn and Aela the Huntress start a war against them. The Dragonborn can choose to end the war by wiping out most of the grouped members of the Silver Hand, leaving only small scattered groups. Proving Honor If the Dragonborn becomes a Companion, they and Farkas will travel to Dustman's Cairn in search of a Fragment of Wuuthrad said to be in the Cairn. The Dragonborn and Farkas will find the Silver Hand waiting for them, who they must defeat in order to obtain the fragment, along with several Draugr throughout the ruin. The Silver Hand After a meeting in The Underforge, the Dragonborn becomes a Werewolf and goes on a rampage in Whiterun, only to reform and awake without clothing outside Gallows Rock. The Dragonborn must defeat Krev the Skinner, a leader of the Silver Hand. In the final room, Skjor is found dead, overwhelmed by the Silver Hand. Outraged, Aela the Huntress will tell the Dragonborn that Skjor's death will not go unpunished. Stealing Plans This is one of the radiant Silver Hand quests given by Aela the Huntress. Aela asks the Dragonborn to travel to a radiant Silver Hand Stronghold, and steal the Silver Hand Stratagem from a leader of the Silver Hand. Retrieval This is one of the radiant Silver Hand Campaign quests given by Aela the Huntress. Aela asks the Dragonborn to travel to a radiant Silver Hand Stronghold and retrieve a Fragment of Wuuthrad. Striking the Heart This is one of the radiant Silver Hand Campaign quests given by Aela the Huntress. Aela asks the Dragonborn to travel to a radiant Silver Hand Stronghold and assassinate a leader of the Silver Hand. Purity of Revenge Kodlak Whitemane will eventually ask the Dragonborn to kill the Glenmoril Witches. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the Dragonborn, the Silver Hand attacks Jorrvaskr, killing Kodlak and stealing all Wuuthrad Fragments in the process. Outraged, Vilkas will order the Dragonborn to help him travel to Driftshade Refuge and retrieve the fragments at all costs, and optionally, wipe out the Silver Hand. This is the final main Companions quest they appear in. Strongholds *Driftshade Refuge *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Fellhammer *Lost Knife Hideout *Gallows Rock *Orotheim *Swindler's Den *Sometimes Treva's Watch *Sometimes Broken Helm Hollow Loot *Potion of Cure Disease (or ingredients to make them, i.e. charred skeever hide, mudcrab chitin, hawk feathers, and vampire dust) *Silver weaponry *A piece of silver ore or a silver ingot *An assortment of arrows *A leveled amount of septims *Leveled armor *Books from the Songs of the Return series Conversations ;Proving Honor Farkas: "What was that?" Silver Hand: "It's time to die, dog." Silver Hand 2: "We knew you'd be coming here." Silver Hand 3: "Your mistake, Companion." Silver Hand 4: "Which one is ?" Silver Hand 5: "It doesn't matter. He wears that armor, he dies." Silver Hand 4: "Killing you will make for an excellent story." Farkas: "None of you will be alive to tell it." Trivia *Silver Hand lairs are often adorned with the severed heads of werewolves impaled on stakes and mounted on walls. Implements of torture can also be seen, as well as caged werewolves that will attack you if you try to free them. *The Silver Hand is similar to the Vigilants of Stendarr, as they both hunt forms of Daedra. *Killing Silver Hand members is an efficient way to get potions of Cure Disease or ingredients to create Cure Disease potions. Their frequent possession of such potions suggest they believe lycanthropy can be spread. *The first Silver Hand members the Dragonborn meets in the Companions questline (when Farkas first turns into a werewolf) are only fought in a cutscene and aren't flagged for actual battle. If they are revived with magic or by using Console Commands, they can be killed with a single hit. *All the Silver Hands' "floating" comments are the same used by bandits. *The Silver Hand will attack the Dragonborn and their followers, even if they and none of their followers are werewolves. Bugs * If a Silver Hand Camp is cleared and becomes a Bandit Camp, the "bandits" in the camp will actually be Silver Hand members, and have silver weapons either in their inventory or equipped. Appearances * de:Silberne Hand es:Mano de Plata pl:Srebrna Ręka pt:Mão de Prata ru:Серебряная рука (фракция) Category:Skyrim: Factions